Thanks, Chloe
by Elletz
Summary: Adrien: It seems that you are… under Agreste. Marinette: (whispering) Oh my god, Chat.


**In my spontaneous effort to get this out on paper (Google Docs, I mean), the perspective changes throughout the story often.**

* * *

Marinette prided herself on her ability to flounder through any difficult situation she was faced with. Some might say it's luck, but she calls it her secret weapon.

"Okay, Operation Impress Adrien is a go." The earpiece crackled with Alya's voice, and she made a mental note to fix it after the party.

"Papa won't be back for another two hours, but Mama-" It was then she realized exactly what her friend said. "Alya! I thought we agreed not to call it that!"

"Girl, we both know that's what this is. Unless you're looking to impress someone else…?"

Marinette shuddered, and it wasn't from the breeze that coincidentally swept by the rooftop from where she was keeping watch. "Definitely not."

"Fine then," Alya sighed from the downstairs bakery, "Operation Macaroons is a go." She smiled. That's better.

"So, as I was saying," she climbed down the loft from her balcony, "Mama will be back from the store around four, which means we have a little over an hour to get this done," she smiled, opening the bedroom door for her best friend.

She smirked back at her, crossing her arms. "Let's do this."

The two devious friends raced down the stairs and towards the back of the bakery. There, they found just what they were looking for: rows and rows of neatly stacked pastries just waiting to be eaten. Why they were there, Marinette didn't know; she hadn't had time to ask either of her parents that morning before school. What she _did_ know was that bringing the infamous Dupain-Cheng baked goods would promise instant admiration from her fellow classmates. And hopefully, Adrien.

"Wait- should we bring a gift?" Alya looked over at her, amused.

"I'm sure this will be more than enough."

As it turns out, carrying several boxes of macaroons out of the store and across the Parisian park is easier said than done.

"We're!" Marinette had hoped her Ladybug strength would help her. "Here!" She thought wrong.

Alya wrapped an arm over her shoulder. "And we brought snacks!" Cue the wide eyes of many, as they took in the boxes and boxes of deliciousness. It was times like these that Marinette especially appreciated the fact that her parents ran the only bakery in town.

Chloe, despite her usual terrible attitude towards the girl, did not comment on the pastries as she hesitantly walked up to the box and took a macaroon. She had learnt, from a rather unenjoyable instance in the past autumn season, not to insult the masterpiece that was Dupain-Cheng Bakery food.

"...Thanks." Marinette had just barely heard the murmur, and whipped her head towards Chloe, opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water. Something flew (probably an aphid) into her mouth unexpectedly, and she started coughing. Alya pounded on her back until she waved at her to stop.

Chloe, not waiting for a 'you're welcome,' had already them left in favor of examining her table of birthday gifts with Sabrina.

"Wow," Alya stated, suspicious, "that girl has clearly learnt some manners over the past week." The fact that Chloe invited the entire class, much less _Marinette,_ was something to be seriously considered. Nonetheless, Marinette still wasn't too convinced the girl had magically become a nice person overnight.

"I'm certain Adrien put her up to it." She gestured to the fountain, where he was laughing at something Nino said. "He was always trying to excuse her actions before, but he might have finally done something to stop her."

"Ya think?" Next to her, Alya crossed her arms, watching them with her, slightly impressed.

"If anyone could change her, it would be him."

Her friend chimed in with a thought. "Or Ladybug, maybe."

"Nah." Marinette didn't even hesitate, stating matter-of-factly.

Alya curiously narrowed her eyes at her. "What makes you say that?"

She smiled as if she had been told an inside joke, shrugging innocently. "No reason."

"Hey girls!" She froze.

"Nino, Adrien, hi guys!" Alya jerked her elbow into the other girl's ribs, making her wheeze in agony.

She shyly waved at them. "Hi Nino, Adrien." She mentally double-checked her outfit, feeling self conscious all of a sudden. Alya snickered from beside her, making Marinette playfully glare at her.

"Hello Alya, hello Marinette." Adrien, as always, was being too kind and polite for her to handle, and she leaned closer to Alya, fully intending to hide behind her. Alya, amused, pushed her to stand up again.

Nino pleasantly laughed, nudging Adrien with his shoulder. "Dude, I still can't believe you convinced Chloe to invite them." He gestured to the two girls. Marinette brightened.

"Aha!" She teasingly poked Alya's arm, a child-like expression beaming on her face.

Fondly rolling her eyes, Alya brushed her finger away. "Fine, fine. Calm down, girl."

"Did you make a bet or something?" Nino laughed, slapping his hand to his forehead.

"Not… exactly."

Adrien chuckled at her guilty expression. "The party would not have been as fun without you two." Marinette, failing to hide just how much him saying that meant to her, beamed.

Nino watched the two blushing friends and shared a sly glance with Alya. Once upon a time he had crushed on the blue-eyed girl, but now he just wanted to play matchmaker. His eyes offhandedly swept past the girls and saw that the queen bee herself was walking towards them.

"Oh Adrikins!" Chloe, mistaking his upturned lips for something more, had successfully ruined the conversation.

Of course Adrien would turn around and smile at her, characteristically charming her without realizing he did. That was what always happened, and even now that he had finally acted upon her being the outright antagonist to his friends' story, he would still politely give her the time of day. (Nino was still trying to convince him to cut his friendship with her; it was a work in progress.)

Needless to say, he was absolutely done with Chloe. Until, of course, the blond girl came running into his friend's arms. Nino would just have to thank her for what unfolded before him.

Adrien, despite the girl constantly leeching onto him during school, and despite it being Chloe's birthday, was not prepared for her to do so in the middle of a public park. Instead of hugging her, he attempted to dodge, but was then knocked backwards into the unexpected and shaking arms of a very red Marinette.

"A-Adrien?!" He rolled over on top of her, his face merely inches away from hers. Adrien found himself replaying a similar memory in his mind of when he had accidentally pinned Ladybug underneath him in the haphazard mess that was an akuma fight.

This was usually a moment where he would make a pun. Without thinking, he scrambled for one.

"I'm sorry My Lady, but it seems that you are… under Agreste."

Unbelievably wide, unblinking eyes stared up at him. It was then he realized that this was not his Lady.

 _"_ _Oh my god, Chat."_

But it very well might be.

* * *

 **Aphids are unable to fly most of the time, but will periodically produce wings if their location gets crowded, as to move to another plant to feed off of.**

 **Later, after the choking incident:**

 **(probably whispering to Adrien and Nino) "Once, Marinette accidentally swallowed a bug and liked it. I saw it with my own eyes."**

 **"Alya!"**


End file.
